


bad run of form

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea football club and Eden Hazard have been having a poor run of form. This is set around that first Porto game in the champions league and is Eden's point of view on the bad run of form and on how is getting closer and closer to César Azpilicueta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad run of form

Eden was depressed, no matter how hard he tried the goals would not come. Things at Chelsea were becoming worse and worse. Mourinho may be sacked, the club was a laughing stock and the dressing room was changing. Players were starting to talk about Mourinho and how he is out of line. Eden has always liked Mourinho, he has always been nice to him. But no matter what anybody said Eden felt like this would never end. They was travelling away to Portugal to face Porto in the champions league. Eden slumped down by the window on the bus, he had head phones in and was not looking forward to this game one bit. Everyone had sat down but the bus was still just parked waiting for something.

It had been fifteen minutes since everyone had boarded the bus and Eden was starting to get impatient. He was sitting in the middle of the bus and even through his headphones he could hear the laughing. Oscar and Willian was playing cards near him and laughing. It was really starting to bother Eden he was about to say something when John sat down next to him. No matter how annoyed Eden is he would never ignore jt after all he was captain. "Eden is everything ok, you don't seem to be as chatty as you normally are and I'm not the only one that has noticed." As Eden turns around Cesc smiles and waves before ducking. Eden just sighs he really does not want Jt's questions. " When is this bus going to leave?" Eden snaps at jt, jt looks disappointed for a moment before repeating himself and asking the question again. This time Eden finds himself getting annoyed "why are you asking me, you should be more preoccupied with your own life how is Frank by the way?" Eden regretted it the words came out with a lot more venom then he had hoped at Jt's crest fallen face said it all, he just got up and sat back down next to Gary.

Eden was seriously thinking about just getting off of this bus some of the others must have heard what he said to jt because he was getting death stares from everywhere. "I'm here, I'm here sorry for being so late." Most people grinned as César boarded the bus tripping on the way in. Eden felt furious so that's why the bus was late because César was late and now they probably missed their flight. Unfortunately the only spare seat was next to Eden so César happily plonked himself down next to Eden grinning at him. César was ok to Eden, he was a teammate, they had been on Chelsea tv together and they had swaped shirts after winning the capital one cup. But Eden would not call César a friend.

The ride to the airport was quiet and Eden could not wait to get away from César who was constantly talking to everyone. Pedro and Diego was sat behind them and César was constantly turning around chatting to them. César seemed to have some game going with Cesc as well who was sitting near the back, every now and then César would turn around and start waving at Cesc until Cesc waved back. When the bus parked at JT stood up to give instructions Eden had to take his headphones out but he was only half listening. It was not until jt said that due to lateness they would be flying with the public because of this everyone was to stay with their partner on the coach and sit next to them on the flight. Eden was about to argue when jt said no exceptions César then stood up saluted jt and said "SIR, YES SIR CAN WE LEAVE THE BUS NOW SIR?" This made the team erupt into giggles while Eden roles his eyes this is going to be a long flight he thinks to himself.

César practically drags Eden round the airport. They have one hour until the plane leaves and they was told that everyone must stay in the vip lounge until security accompanies everyone on board. Eden was not impressed when they was told to wait for a whole hour so when César approached him asking for help he was more then happy. César was like a puppy he approached Eden whining that he needed the toilet but the one in the lounge was out of order. César wouldn't normally ask Eden but he must be taking the buddy thing seriously. Eden and César were both in sunglasses with hats on so far it had worked so Eden was not worried. César goes to the toilet then as they were heading back César gets distracted and runs off. Eden tells himself that César is not his responsibility and that he can just head back but he finds himself running after César instead. They entre some store and when Eden approach's César he finds that César appears to be shopping. Eden finds himself dazed at César and asks him what he is doing. César grins at him and Eden finds himself grinning back, damn that grin he curses. When Eden looks around the store he sees a lot of books, he was about to ask César what he was looking for but when he turned around he had vanished.

After searching the store Eden decides to wait outside, César wouldn't ditch him would he? Surprisingly when César does return he has a bag from the store and ice cream Eden muses that he must have come out of the store found ice cream and decided to return. César hands Eden an ice cream and they happily eat their frozen treats Eden decides that this is the happiest that he has been in ages. Until he reminds himself of his poor run of form and the clubs state putting him in a bad mood again. After they finish they walk back to the lounge in silence managing to sneak back in. They thought that it all went pretty well until Branislav clips Eden over the ear saying that they were all worried sick. Mourinho and jt have stern talks with them both before they board the plan as well. As you can probably imagine the plane was chaos security helped them to board but they could not do anything about the other passengers on the plan constantly asking for autographs and pestering the players. 

Eden signed shirts and posed for photos, when the stewardesses told everyone that they had to remain seated Eden was thankful. Eden finally had peace so he put his headphones in and tried to forget everything. However no music would come, Eden sighed in frustration and checked his phone only to find that he had no battery left. Eden checks the film and its in English. Eden sighs again since his English is not good enough to understand a whole film.


End file.
